Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(-3p+2)+9(7+2p)}$
Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{-3p+2}{)} + 9(7+2p) $ $ {15p-10} + 9(7+2p) $ Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ 15p-10 + {9(}\gray{7+2p}{)} $ $ 15p-10 + {63+18p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {15p + 18p} {-10 + 63}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {33p} {-10 + 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {33p} + {53}$ The simplified expression is $33p+53$